create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Cold War II (Eleventh Story in the TMNT Fanfiction)
This is the moment you've all been waiting for! Cold War II begins! Prologue It was a warm night in the beginning of July. The stars were shining and everything was beautiful. Nearby, a computer named J.A.R.V.I.S. was running then suddenly, the computer screen began to crack. Little by little, the crack got bigger, until suddenly the computer collapsed. It was shut off. The cooling system was out of control. It broke and very slowly let out some cool air. Above J.A.R.V.I.S, was a young man with brown hair and eyes. He gasped, frowning, and headed for a lair. He presented himself in front of his master. Boy: Master Flint, J.A.R.V.I.S has broken down and so has the cooling system. I fear something horrible is going to happen. ???: J.A.R.V.I.S broke down?! A girl with auburn hair and blue eyes came out. The boy agent rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. Boy: I'm afraid so, Cleo. Cleo: But that has never happened before! Flint: Calm down, Agent Cleo and Niles. J.A.R.V.I.S has been keeping the cooling system under control for years now. We can fix him, but we might need help. *pushes a button* Bring me Bishop and Fugitoid. Soon, a kraang like figure and a robot came out, along with a younger girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes. Her name was Chloe. Bishop: At your service, Agent Flint. Fugitoid: What ever happened, Sir? Flint: Gentle-robots. J.A.R.V.I.S. Has broken down and the cooling system is escaping into New York. Your job is to find someone who can fix J.A.R.V.I.S and get New York back to normal. Bishop: Yes, sir. Cleo: What about us? Niles: What can we do? Flint: You guys go with Bishop and Fugitoid. The people we find you guys will explain everything. Chloe: Will we be able to fix J.A.R.V.I.S? Flint: *kneels down to Chloe and puts his hand on her shoulder* I promise we will. Now off you go. We've got a long way to go. Part 1 The turtles, along with their friends from school were hanging out for a pool party in the abandoned lair they fixed up. The summer was enjoyable for all of them. Even Apollo, Ray's younger brother came. Leo: Great pool party huh, guys? Mikey: You said it, Leo! Eva: So, Odette, I thought everyone of your friends were gonna be here. Odette: Roari said she'd be here with Aphrodite. Apollo: Aphrodite?! She's my best friend! Ray: *holding hands with Sadie* You said it little dude! Tyla: Too bad Amethyst and Faye couldn't make it either. Willemse: Maybe they're busy with Chet and Mercutio. Odette: I hear they are having a movie night with Ruby, RiNa, Pico, and Adrian. Tyla: I also heard that Jeremy, Alopex, and Ally couldn't make it anyway. Raph: Oh, well! Let's enjoy the party, anyway. Summer doesn't last forever! They all enjoyed the pool until Donnie came out, breathing heavily. Luckily, Gabby was nearby hanging out with Ralph and Autumn. She went over to help him. Gabby: D, what's wrong? Donnie: Gabby *huff* weather *huff* barometer *huff* cold! Milly: The temperature has dropped? Everyone: O_O Milly: What? Donnie: *nods while breathing heavily* Autumn: But how could the temperature drop? Ralph: It's summer! Gabby: According to the barometer, the temperature is decreasing at a really slow rate. If we don't do something quick, Manhatten could be in peril. ???: Someone, help! It was Roari. She was breathing heavily, carrying a pale Aphrodite. Roari: It's Aphrodite! She's sick! We just discovered a cold front! Aphrodite: *coughs* Apollo: No! *runs over to Aphrodite* Louis: Wait, did you say c-c-c-cold front?! Elektra: oh relax. It's a weather thing. Lex: Scaredy cat. Liola: AHEM! I'm right here. Elektra: Geez, relax Liola. He's just being a weirdo. Liola: But he is the best weirdo I have ever met. Louis: I'm not sure if I should feel flattered or insulted. Roari: But, my sister is getting sick! And it feels like it is getting colder! Willemse: Hey, Roari! *grabs her shoulders* It's going to be alright. Echo: Yea, we'll knock that cold front right in the tooth! Odette: Cold fronts don't have teeth, meathead. Echo: It's a figure of speech, dipstick. Donnie: But where is this cold front coming from?! ???: We know. The turtles and their friends turn around to see Cleo, Niles, Chloe, Bishop, and Fugitoid standing by the doorway. Cleo: Please excuse my sudden entrance. Raph: That was sudden, alright. Ralph: You said it. Cleo: I am Agent Cleo. This is Agent Niles, Chloe, Bishop, and Fugitoid. Fugitoid: I am a robot with a human brain. Mikey: *comes up to Fugitiod* Can I see?! Leo: Please excuse us. I'm Leonardo. This is Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raleigh, Evelynn, and Iredessa, my siblings. And these are our friends. Sammy: Nice to meet you. Raph: *sees Bishop* Wait, Kraang?! Bishop: No. I am Bishop. An Utrom. I am- Raleigh: A good kraang? Bishop:...Yes. Mikey: So, dudes...and dudettes. Why'dya come here to us? Bishop: The computer, J.A.R.V.I.S, has broken down. Fugitoid: And the computer system has gotten out of control! Niles: It's going all over New York! Cleo: Plus, we need to find someone to fix the cooling system. Chloe: And we found you! Donnie: You mean to want us to fix a computer? Five of them: *nod* Donnie: *spins his wrench* I'm in! Gabby: *gazes at Donnie* I always loved it when he did that! Leo: Should we split up into teams? Bishop: I would recommend it. Cleo: One team should go with Donatello and us to fix the machine. Fugitoid: Another should get the city as warmed up as possible. Leo: I got it! Sammy: Me too! Leo: My siblings, the power turtles, Courageous crew, and our girlfriends should go with us. Sammy: The rest of you can try to find shelter and stay warm. Liola: My sister is still at home with Asher! We can all go there! Eva: Plus, Matt, Meg, and Aolani are at his house! Half of you can go with me! Leo: And, for the best, Aphrodite and Apollo should stay here Aphrodite: But *cough* I wanna help! Leo: We don't want you to get hurt. You and Apollo should stay here. Apollo: I'll take care of her. Roari: Okay, Aphrodite. Take care of yourself. *sniffs and wipes a tear away* I wish you weren't sick. Aphrodite: *weakly leans over and hugs her sister's face* I will. Leo: Okay guys. This may be the biggest mission we were on yet. We can do this. We can save New York. We can stop this cold weather and save summer. Let's do this. Part 2 After the turtles left, Aphrodite was still looking out the door. Apollo: What can I get you, Aphrodite? Aphrodite: There's only one thing you need to get me, Apollo. Apollo: *smiles* What?! Aphrodite: *tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear* Destiny. Apollo: But you heard Leo! You can't go out there! It's too dangerous! An you're sick! Aphrodite: I am not *cough* sick! I want to help! ???: I may be able to help with that! The two kids look to see a beautiful mutant with red hair and a colorful dress. Apollo: Who are you? ???: My name is Winnie. I am the world flower. Aphrodite: a flower?! Cool! Winnie: Let me heal you, you sick sweetie! Winnie performs a healing spell on Aphrodite, which makes her feel better. Aphrodite: Hey, I don't feel stuffy anymore! Winnie: That is good! But, I hear there is a shift in the weather. Apollo: Some weird computer broke down and now it's cold. Winnie: Ah, J.A.R.V.I.S. He has been working for years. I hope the mortals down here can fix him. Aphrodite: I want to help, but they won't let me! Winnie: Well, I am trying to solve this cold weather with my powers, but I may need more time. You may help me if you want, but you may want to *uses her powers to put coats, scarfs, and mittens on Apollo and Aphrodite* Bundle up. Aphrodite: That's much better! It was getting cold in here! Apollo: Thanks, weird lady. Winnie: You are most certainly welcome! Now come, we must find my partner and go to my homework done to fix this mess. Part 3 This chapter is about the refuges getting their teams together. Chapters like this are going to be longer than the others. Meanwhile, Alopex heard the news from Raph and told her boyfriend and sister. Alopex: Jeremy, Ally, we must provide shelter for anyone who needs shelter. Ally: I'll go check outside. But once she did, she saw someone she hasn't seen in a while. Ally: Oh. My. Gosh! *whisper shouting* He's coming! *blushes madly* Alopex: Who?! Ally: *pokes her head into her house* Jay! Hide me! *hides behind the couch* open the door, Jeremy! Jeremy: *opens the door* Hey, Jay! Who's your friend? Jay: This is Raymond Williams. I found him, cold and wet. Do you mind keeping him in here? Alopex: We don't mind at all! Since it's going to get colder, we need to keep as much in here as possible. Jay brings Raymond into the house and sits him on the couch. But notices someone peeking out. Jay: Hey, Ally. Ally: *waves shyly* Hi, Jay. *climbs out of the couch* Jay: Haven't seen you in a while. *rubs the back of his neck, and points to his friend* This is Raymond. Ray, this is Allelusis. Raymond: Nice to meet you. *shakes her hand* Hope you stay warm. Ally: Same to you. Meanwhile, Liola was bringing her friends into her house for refuge. Liola: Okay! Nice group! Louis: Good thing I get to stay with you Liola. *smiles and holds her hand* Ray: And me and my girlfriend. Sadie: Yes. *gives him flirty eyes, smiles, and kisses him* Milly: Eww! Why did they have to stay with us?! Why not Eva? Willy: *shrugs* Elektra: Girl, I feel you. Lex: But, Lexi, don't you like being with me? Elektra: Yes, you, but others are disgusting. Milly: Excuse me?! Me and Tyrone are cool, man! Liola: *hears knocking* Speaking of which, that must be them! *opens the door* Hey, guys! *they wave while shivering* Come in, come in! Once they were in, Liola closed the door. Tyrone, Freya, Mitch, and Raven came in and sat down. Mitch and Raven were blushing at each other, Willy's face was every shade of red when Freya leaned against him. Milly smirked at Tyrone when he came over. Ty: Hey, Milly. How's my favorite girl? Milly: I was just telling Elektra how our relationship is probably better than hers. Elektra: Oh, THAT'S IT! Elektra pounces on Milly which causes them to go into a fight. Liola manages to pull them apart. Liola: Guys! That's enough! We have to stay in here for hours, so learn to behave, okay? Lexi and Milly: Fine. *glare at each other* Lastly, Eva got together her refuge at Matt's house. She heard a knock at the door. Eva: *opens the door* Hey, guys! Ishmael: Hey, Eva. Esther: Willemse told us about a refuge at Matt's house. Ginger: Can we come in here? Eva: Sure, come on in! Once they came in, Eva closed the door. But then opened it when others knocked in the door. Ruby: Hey, you must be Evelynn. Eva: You can call me Eva. RiNa: We and the boys are looking for refuge, and Odette told us about this place. Eva: *smiles* Join Everyone else in here and introduce yourselves! After they came in, Eva checked for a few seconds, then closed the door. The refuges were all set, they were ready for the turtles to fix this mess. Part 4 (Team Turtle) The turtles started their journey (luckily with warm clothing thanks to Donnie), and tried to locate J.A.R.V.I.S. But they ran into someone. Leo: Leo II! What are you doing out here?! It's freezing! Leo II: Well, luckily, I ran into you guys! *looks around them* Uh, where's Ginger? Gabby: Ginger went to one of the refuge places. Leo II: *frowns* Rats. I was hoping to see her. Ella: *puts her hand on his shoulder* Don't worry. You can see her. Leo II: But I want to stay with you guys just in case you need my help. Raph: Hey, do what you want. It's your funeral. Odette: I don't mean to interrupt but someone seems to be following us! Mikey: Is Terri back?! But it wasn't Terri. But it was a new ally, purple in all, along with a human girl with brown highlights. Leo: *points his sword at him* Halt! Raph: Oh, great. Willemse: Odette, does your brother always do that? Odette: Yep. Saige: I don't care. It's cute! ???: Woah, woah, woah! I mean no harm! Mikey: Woah, cool! A purple guy!! ???: Oh, you noticed. I'm Vincent, and this is Sky. Sky: So, these are the turtles you've been talking about? Interesting. Vincent: Yea. *blushes* I know. Raleigh: Don't forget me! I'm not a turtle, but I am still family! Eva: That's right. Leo: I'm Leo. These are Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Raleigh, Eva, and Odette. And the others are our friends. Sammy: Some girlfriends. *holds hands with Brunette* Ralph: Yea, so back off from my Autumn, or you'll be in trouble! Vincent: Why would I ever, man? Frisco: Dude, Ralph is clueless! Ralph: Don't make me stuff you in the broken heating vent. Frisco: O_O *gulps and gives Ralph a thumbs up* Vincent: So what are you guys looking for? Cleo: J.A.R.V.I.S. He has broken down. Niles: And we need to fix him! Fugitoid: The poor boy has been working for years. And now he broke down. Echo: Somewhere going to fix him, so you coming? Vincent: I'll help you! Sky: I needed to get there anyways. Donnie: You can help me fix him, Sky! With Gabby of course! Gabby: Whew! At first I was started to feel left out! So Team Turtle got new recruits, but Fugitoid and Bishop started to leave from the team. The only person who realized this was Kim. Kim: Hey, Fugitoid! Bishop! Where ya going? Fugitoid: Unfortunatly Miss Kim, Agent Flint is requesting our assistance. Bishop: We need to be there in case he needs us. Chloe: Can I at least stay with the group? Fugitoid: *ruffles Chloe's hair* As long as you don't get into trouble! Kim: Oh, well, it was nice meeting you guys. We'll see you there. Bishop: Same goes to you, Kim. *leaves with Fugitoid* Mikey: Kim, where's Fugitoid and Bishop? Kim: They went on ahead. Some person named Agent Flint needed them. Cleo: Agent Flint is our boss. Niles: He must need Fugitoid and Bishop to take care of J.A.R.V.I.S! We must get there soon before something worse happens! Part 5 (Team Aphrodite) Meanwhile, Winnie brought Aphrodite and Apollo outside to head towards the lair she lives in. Winnie: We must away, but I forgot where Indy is. Indy? Indy Woods? Apollo: Indy Woods? ???: Your highness! Out of no where, appeared a tree man with brown hair and eyes. He knelt in front of Winnie. Apollo: Oh, I get it! *chuckles quietly* Indy: M'lady, I found these two boys messing with the cooling system. They could've gotten someone hurt! He held up two teen boys. One with black hair and dark green eyes, and the other with Blonde hair and hazel eyes. Indy: They say their names are Zeke and Riley. Riley: Hey man, let's talk about this. You're a teen too. Indy: Silence, teenagers! Zeke: Please, we meant no harm! We were trying to fix the cooling system! Winnie: Release them, Indy. Indy: *blushes* Y-yes, M'lady. *puts the two down* Aphrodite: You want to stop the cold weather too? Zeke: *kneels down to Aphrodite* Yes, of course. Riley: You bet, little lady! Indy: Well, if you are trying to stop the cold, then I don't need to think of a suitable punishment. Winnie: Then it is settled. You two will help us stop the cold weather. Come with us to my lair. Zeke: Yes, ma'am Riley: M'kay. Indy: I will be watching you too so you'll be on your best behavior. Zeke: I'm already in my best. It's Riley you might want to watch. Riley: Hey! Well..that's kinda true. Indy: Alright. Winnie and her team made it on their way to her lair, so she can warm the hearts of the shivering citizens. Part 6 (Team Alopex) While Ally was chatting with Jay and Raymond, Alopex looked out the window of her troubled city. She sighed until a gentle hand laid on her shoulder. Jeremy: Hey, what's the matter? Alopex: I just hope the turtles will solve this. I'm worried we'll never have the summer of our dreams. Jeremy: I know, but we got to remember to trust them. They know what they are doing. Alopex: I guess. Just then, she sees more people indeed of help. Three humans and an arctic wolf. Alopex: Guys, stay in here! Those people need my help! *puts on a parka and heads out to help them* Follow me, guys! I know where you can stay! The four people follow Alopex to their home, and she gives the most comfort they could need. A teen boy with brown hair and purple eyes spoke up. ??: Thanks so much. Me and my sister Edith were trying to hide from the cold, then we met these two girls and thought, they needed our help! So we went to help them, but it was too cold to go somewhere else, so we just stayed there until you came to show us your house. Edith: It's freezing...in summer! This stinks! Jeremy: *sigh* we know. Alopex: I'm Alopex. This is my sister, Allelusis, and my boyfriend, Jeremy, and our friends, Jay and Raymond. Raymond: You can call me Ray if you want. ??: I'm Edgar, this is my sister Edith. *turns to arctic fox girl* I, uh, never actually caught your name. ??: I'm Lonnie, and this is my sister Emmie. You were so brave! *flutters eyebrows and clasps her hand together* Emmie: Don't mind her...she does this a lot to her heroes. Edgar: No need Emmie, I actually...like...it. *blushes* Edith: OKay I think this is getting weird can someone explain why it is so cold outside? Ally: J.A.R.V.I.S. broke down. Lonnie: Who? Raymond: A computer that controls the cooling system. He broke down. Jay: And now the city is starting to become an ice age! Ally: I hope nothing happens to my Jay! Jay: o_O Ally: Uh, our Jay...Jay. Jay: *rolls his eyes, smiling and slightly blushing* Raymond: I just hope these turtles can fix the cooling system, or else it might come in here! Alopex: Well, just in case, I'll get the blankets. It's going to be a long week. Part 7 (Team Turtle) The turtles and their friends kept trying to find headquarters. It wasn't until they were halfway there when they realized Bishop and Fugitoid were missing. Leo: Anyone see where Bishop and Fugitoid went? Kim: I did. They went to see their master. Mikey: Agent Flint, son! Otto: Will they be able to come back? Echo: Yea! Don't tell us they bailed on us! Kim: They said they would meet us at head quarters. Cleo: Speaking of which, were only halfway there! We'll be at HQ in no time! Sky: That's great! But I need to speak with Vincent. Vincent: M-me?! *blushes* Oh, boy! Vincent follows Sky to an empty alleyway and leans him up against a wall and twirls his ponytail. Sky: Vinny, there's something I have been wanting to tell you. Vincent: R-really?! Do you...you... Sky just smiles, then leans toward him. Vincent thought she was going in for a kiss so leaned in as well, then just as their faces were inches apart, Sky pushes Vincent hard and he falls down. Sky: You fool! Did you really think I would kiss you?! Vincent: Sky, what's gotten into you?! Sky: Nothing! I'm so manipulative! I have been toying with your affections, pretending to be good so that I can destroy J.A.R.V.I.S. You had feelings for me, but I was going no where with you. But then, the turtles, they were heading right towards the HQ where J.A.R.V.I.S was! I know he had broken down, but I was going to destroy him for good so I can plunge New York into a New Ige Age! While Sky maniacally laughs, Vincent watched in horror. The girl he had been crushing on for a while now was evil. He tried to swallow the lump of tears in his throat. Sky: And by the way *leans in to Vincent* I never liked you, you pathetic purple guy. Vincent: You, you lying, stupid, selfish traitor! Sky: You say that like it is a bad thing. Now tootle loo! Gotta computer to destroy! *leaves Vincent in the allyway* Vincent couldn't contain himself. He let the tears roll as he left the alleyway. The others saw him and wandered over. Brunette: Where's Sky? Vincent: Sky, she's...she's evil! *wipes the tears from his face* Mikey: Aw, man! I'm so sorry! *puts an arm around his shoulder* That can really sting. Leo II: It hurts. Mikey: Y'Know, girls are like apples in the tree. The best ones are at the top, and the bad ones are at the bottom. But some boys go for the bad ones, like you did with Sky. And you ended up getting hurt. But if you climb the tree, you'll get the best girl in the world. I had to climb the tree to get to Kim. Kim: Aw, Mikey. *kisses Mikey on the cheek* Mikey: You see? Keep climbing the tree. You'll find that girl who loves you back. Vincent: Thanks Mikey. The others were shocked on how Mikey out the situation. Raph: Dude, that was the smartest thing you said in your life. Mikey: Thanks! *realizes more what Raph had said* Hey. Willemse: So, where is Sky now? Raleigh: Where's she going? Vincent: Oh, that reminds me! She's going to destroy the computer! For good! All: *gasp* Leo: C'mon you guys! Leo II: We must away! Leo: *T_T to Leo II* We must get to headquarters befor she does Cleo: Luckily, she is traveling on foot. Ralph: Um, so are we! Autumn: How are we going to get there fast enough? Cleo: In the Spymobile! Niles... Niles pulls a string in his pocket and out of the sole of his shoe comes a black car with retractable wings. Ralph: That...looks...awesome!!!! Niles: Get in everyone! We need to stop this traitor from putting New York at risk! Part 8 (Team Aphrodite) Winnie: We're here. Winnie, along with Indy, Aphrodite, Apollo, Riley, and Zeke traveled until they came across a tree in a alley way. Zeke: Only one tree? Riley: I would suspect a nature castle or something. Indy: Enough. Both of you. Don't underestimate Winnie's powers. Winnie: Indy, I will take it from here. Watch this. Winnie grows a rose next to the tree, and it presses a hidden button in the tree's trunk. A secret door opens in the ground. Winnie: Come. The rest of the team follows her to a secret tunnel. Suddenly, the door closes. Apollo: Hey! We're stuck! Winnie: Never fear, Apollo. I can open that door so that you kids will be able to get out. Aphrodite: Cool! Once they got in the main lobby, They were all shocked, all but Indy, who knew about this place. It looked like inside a tree stump with sunlighting and different types of plant furniture. Riley: This is amazing! It's so open! Zeke: So beautiful! Apollo: It's kinda like the power turtles lair! Aphrodite: Wow! Indy: Yes, her royal highness has many beautiful things in here. Winnie: *looks around and finds a log on a stand* Ah, here we go! * goes over to the stand and her hand glows* In my hand, is a heat orb. When I put this in the log, it will have to process it, then it will shot light up to the surface, warming it. Riley: Yes! *puts his hands up to the heat* It's about time we had heat in here! Winnie: I just need to put this in here. *puts the heat inside the log and turns on the button* It takes about an hour to work its magic, and New York will be back in no time! Riley: Great! Can we go home now? Indy: Not so fast, Skippy. It's too dangerous to go out there. Zeke: Well, at least we can enjoy our time here! It's nice! Riley: C mom Zeke! *grabs Zeke's wrist* Lets see if there is a swimming pool down here! *leaves with Zeke while running* Indy: *sigh* I'll keep an eye on them, M'lady. *follows them* Aphrodite: Ms. Winnie, are you sure we'll be able to get our summer back? Apollo: Will this work? Winnie: My children, I'm sure this will. We just need to wait and see. Part 9 (Team turtle) The turtle team finally made it to HQ, and were ready to head inside. Leo: Okay team, let's head inside. Donnie and Gabby will try to fix the machine... Sammy: While we try to find Sky and take her down! Ralph: Now you're talking my language! Raph: Oh yea! *puts fist in his other hand* Pounding time! Frisco: Maybe we should try to negotiate with Sky? Ralph and Raph: No! Leo: C'mon, let's head in there. But as the turtle team was heading in, it suddenly became dark. Autumn: Wait, what's going on? Mikey: Why is it so dark? Sammy: No matter! We can't let some darkness stop us from getting to J.A.R.V.I.S.! But as he starts walking, he runs into something metal. Sammy: Ah! Hey! ???: Unfortunatly, it can. When the lights came back on, the turtle team was trapped, and there stood Sky, with an adult agent and two robots. trapped in a separate cage. Cleo: Master! Donnie: Bishop! Fugitoid! Vincent: Sky! Mikey: Raph! Raph: Dude, Im in here. *Mikey turns around to see him* Mikey: Oh, yea. Sky: So, you thought you could stop me, *leans toward Vincent's face* did you? Vincent: You'll never get away with this! You broke my heart! I'm not letting you break something else! Niles: Stay away from J.A.R.V.I.S., traitor! Sky: Ooh, I'm so scared! Not! *a familiar villain and other minions come out* Mikey: Fins?! Raph: We thought you were locked up! Sky: Take them to individual cells! Sky's minions followed her orders, grabbed the turtle team, and put them into individual cells. Part 10'(Team Refuge)' Back at Alopex's, Ally was nervous about asking Jay an important question. She sat next to him. Ally: Um...J-J-Jay? Jay: Yea, Ally? Ally: I need to tell you something. Jay: Okay. Ally: Well, I-it's just, if this is the end, I just have to tell you, well, since I have met you I, uh, I *shivering* Jay: Woah, Ally, are you alright? Ally: It's starting to get cold in here! Alopex: Oh no! Jeremy: I got the blankets! Alopex: Good! *takes the blankets from him except one* Thanks, babe. *passes one to each person there* Oh, I hope the turtles know what they are doing. At Liola's... Sadie: Oh, I love you so Ray! Ray: Me too. Milly: bleh! I dunno how much more I can take of this! And why is it getting cold in here? Liola: *carries a bunch of blankets* the coldness is staring to come through! Everyone take a blanket! *everyone takes one blanket, she wraps one around herself* please hurry turtles. At Eva's... Eva: Everone have a blanket? Matt: Yes, we do. Aolani: I bet it's worse outside! Meg: how did the cold even get in here?! Ruby: I hope Odette's ok! Eva: if I know my brothers and sisters, they'll figure it out...I hope. Part 11 (Team turtle) The turtles and their allies were locked in individual cells. The TMNT their sisters, and Vincent in one cell, the power turtles in another, the courageous crew in another, and the girlfriends of Leo, Raph, Mikey, Sammy, and Ralph in another. Mikey: Well, gang. Looks like we're stuck here. Ralph: Any way of getting out? Donnie: I tried picking the lock. It seems impossible! Frisco: Oh, it won't be that bad! We could slide food into each other's cells, play can shareds, life could be good for us. Echo: That, by far, is the dumbest I sea I had ever heard. Tyla: We have got to find a way out of here! Ella: I can't even see my boyfriend! Raph: Bell, we can do this. Brunette: but how? All that's in our cells are this scrap metal parts! Donnie: Wait, Brunette! Did you say "scrap metal"?! Brunette: Uh, yea? Donnie: Quick! Pass it to our cell! Brunette, along with the girls in her cell, helped the others pass the scrap metal through the doors. After a while, Donnie used the scraps to build a device that knocked down the door of the turtles cell. They grabbed the keys and unlocked the other cells. Leo: Now let's go fix J.A.R.V.I.S. Once they got into the computer room, Sky was already there with a club, and Agents Cleo and Niles tied up with the rest. Sky: You guys! How did you escape?! Donnie: Scrap technology! Thanks to Brunette! Vincent: Sky, even though you are cute, I still need to destroy you! Sky: Oh, how cute...I think I might cry...not! Minions of mine! Attack the turtles! Sky's minions and the turtles engaged in an all-out brawl. Some of the group tried to stop Sky from breaking J.A.R.V.I.S. Cleo and Niles watched from below. Niles: Cleo? Can I tell you something? Cleo: Sure, but make it quick! Niles: Well, since this might be the end, and I have known you for quite a while, and well, all I have to say is...will you go out with me? Cleo: Are you kidding?! Yes! Niles: R-really?! Cleo: Really. *kisses him* Flint: Well, will you look at that. Fugitoid: Oh, dear! Bishop: *smiles* Chloe: *sticks her tongue out* Ew. The turtles were still fighting the minions, while the girls tried to free the agents, Bishop, and Fugitoid. Fins grabbed Donnie and held him so he wouldn't escape. Donnie: Ah, hey! Let go of me! Mikey: Don't worry bro! I'll help *trips on something* yeaow! Mikey trips on the club and it goes flying across the room. The whole fighting scene goes silent as they hear a break. It wasn't a window, it wasn't a glass cup. No. The thing that the club accidentally broke was... Cleo: J.A.R.V.I.S!!!!! All except Sky and her minions: Nooooo! Raph: Mikey, what did you do?! Kim: Don't get mad at him, Raph! It was an accident! Raph: But it broke J.A.R.V.I.S! Leo: Enough! Both of you! Sky: It worked! J.A.R.V.I.S. is broken! You all had lost for once! Now I can plunge the world into a new Ice Age! *maniaclly laughs* Part 12 (No team) As we last left off, Sky was maniacally laughing for breaking J.A.R.V.I.S. The turtle team had lost. Or so they thought. Mikey looked out the window, and it stopped snowing. Sky noticed the changes too. Sky: Ahem. I said I'm going to plunge New York into a new Ice Age! ahaha! Fortunately, New York never heard her, and it started to get warmer. Raph: B-but how?! You broke J.A.R.V.I.S! *frees the agents and others* Fugitoid: Someone must be bringing the warmth back! *looks in a periscope* Hmm. It looks like the World Flower is bringing it back. Oh! And she's accompanied too! A little boy lizard and a girl lizard with red hair. Roari: Aphrodite! *looks in the periscope* But I told her to stay home! Willemse: But look! Now she is healed! Mikey: And summer is back to us! The turtle team rejoiced. Snow was melting outside. The refuge teams were realizing the heat. They rejoiced too. The turtle teams won after all! Leo: Tough toenails, Sky. Sky: Yea, well. You guys were impressive. Especially you. *grabs his chest and gives him the flirty eye* Y'know maybe we can hang out some- But before she could finish her sentence, Saige punches her in the face. Vincent: Saige, you are my new favorite person! Saige: I dunno why everyone always goes after my boyfriend. It's getting on my nerves. Plus, she was making me mad. Leo: Well, no one could replace you. Saige: *smiles and hugs Leo* Cleo: Turtles *comes over to them, holding hands with Niles* we can't thank you enough for helping us with J.A.R.V.I.S. Even though he is broken. Fugitoid: Bishop and I might be willing to restore him to his former glory. Donnie: I can even come over to help! Gabby: Me too! Cleo: We can't thank you enough. Raph: No problem! Leo: We better head back and enjoy our summer again. C'mon team. *they all start to leave* Sammy: Bye, Cleo! Donnie: Take care! Mikey: Later dudes! Cleo: Thanks again! The turtles and their allies waved to the agents and headed out back to their lair. Just the, Leo II arrived. Raph: Leo II! What told you so long?! Leo II: Sorry! Just taking care of the agents. Might become an agent someday too! Leo: Well, right now, let's focus on enjoying our summer with our friends. Part 13 The turtles, along with their allies and new friends, got to spend some more time enjoying their summer. Leo II told about how they tried to stop Sky, but was already stopped. Aphrodite told other people about how she teamed up with a world flower to save the city. And also, some interesting things started to happen. Edgar: So, Lonnie, guess we survived huh? Lonnie: Yes, and you were so brave! Edgar: Yea! I-I guess I was! Maybe you wanna hang-*Lonnie kisses his cheek, making him blush* Edith: Eww. And also... Ally:...so I just have to say, that since the day I have met you I, uh, Ilikedyou. Jay: R-really?! Ally: I guess. *Jay hugged her, making both of them blush* Jay: I like you too, Ally. *stops hugging her and gives her a kiss on the cheek* Ally: *blushes really hard* I-I-I-*faints* And lastly, Winnie met Agent Flint at HQ, along with Indy and the two boys. Flint: So, you all were the cause of bringing the warmth back to New York. Winnie: Yes. We were happy to help. Riley: Easy peasy! Zeke: We didn't do anything, but Winnie was very brave. Winnie: And Indy here was very loyal to me. *nuzzels his cheek, making him blush* Indy: *tips his hat nervously* I-it was my pleasure, M'lady. *clears throat* and the two boys were no trouble at all. You both can go. Riley: Yes! We're free man! Zeke: *to Winnie* It was nice serving with you, Ms. Winnie. I hope we can team up together in the future. *kisses the top of Winnie's hand* Riley: Oh, yea. Right. Blah, blah, blah, serving Ms. Winnie, blah, blah saving the city, blah blah, future. *fist bumps Winnie and tries to run off, but Indy grabs his shirt collar* Now what?! Indy: You have to wait for your friend, Skippy. Riley: Oh, right. I almost left him behind. Zeke: Hope Riley want too much trouble. Indy: Not too much. Now you may go. Riley: Summer here we come! *grabs Zeke's hand and leads him out* Flint: We are very grateful for you to have stopped an eternal winter. Sky was arrested, and summer has returned. Winnie: Wondeful! Now that we have more free time, I have to spend time with someone. Indy: Umm, who? Winnie: *slips her hand through Indy's* my boyfriend. Indy: You mean, after all these years since the beginning of time, I finally conquered your heart?! Winnie: Indeed. Fugitoid: *sniffs* That's so beautiful! Winnie: Where shall we go?! Indy: The beach. I hear it's gorgeous there. Winnie: It shall be done. *uses dust magic to make her and Winnie teleport* So, with the winter gone and everyone happy, everyone enjoyed their summer. It was one of their biggest adventures yet, one of the best days they ever had, and one of the toughest challenges. Who knows what awaits them next? The End Coming up Next: Purple and Pink on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts